


The Chilton Psychiatric Facility

by lamonro



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Browntier - Freeform, Browntier fluff, Browntier isn't a thing?, Chilton is arrogant, Fluff, Hannibal AU, He still works as an orderly, I'm not jumping into fine-time sex rendezvous immediately, It is now, Klondike Bars are too expensive for him, M/M, Matthew hasn't done anything bad (yet), Matthew moves to Canada, Randall is the equivalent to the crazy cat lady, Randall likes to read, This is my first fic that I'm willing to post, cute times, some shifty stuff goes on in his house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonro/pseuds/lamonro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Frederick Chilton sees Matthew's "potential" and sends him away to Canada to be the administrator for a new hospital he's funding, under his watchful eye. <br/>Matthew finds it small, but nice (despite his strange, new neighbour).</p>
<p>Randall is a recluse in his own home and he unpleasantly finds out he's to be living next to, well, anyone. </p>
<p>Running a hospital finds Matthew trying for volunteers to successfully run "The Chilton Psychiatric Facility," to which Randall tries to spend his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settling In

"There are a few things I'd do for a Klondike Bar, but four dollars isn't one of them." Matthew dropped the bar back into its shelf and left the store with little more than a bottle of milk and a nude magazine. It'd serve his purpose for at least a month, and the milk, a couple of days. 

Matthew had move in to Dawson Creek little over a week ago and he still found it hard to settle in. It didn't help that this town was tiny with only a couple thousand people and it certainly didn't help knowing that the only convenience store in his general area charged so much for its candy, but he had to bite the bullet. He'd been transferred from Baltimore State Hospital to this small town in Canada to help start an entirely new program, funded by Frederick Chilton, head of BSHCI, although it seemed pretty useless, all things considered.

Twirling his keys on his finger, Matthew sighed and opened the door to his 2005 Opel Vectra. It was a small and a loan, but it ran smoothly and quietly. Starting his car up to a quiet hum, Matthew turned out of the parking lot, headed up a slow slope through heavy forest and rolled into his driveway.

His home was average-size and blended in well with its environment. He could imagine someone living there if they were on the run. It was the generic, out-of-the-way housing that typically, was overlooked. Made him feel that he had something to run away from, but that wasn't the case. In a matter of time, he'd be known throughout town, ditch the "stranger" label and hopefully settle in comfortably. All in a matter of time.

He pulled himself from the car just in time to see his new neighbour over the roof of his car. He was taking out the trash. Matthew waved, and to his disappointment, he took one look at Matthew and ran back inside his house, locking the door behind him. 

Guess he was right about the weirder types living up here. Maybe his neighbour was just a shy guy- maybe he was hiding something. Either one seemed probable but he had learnt not to predict someone's criminal record (or lack of) based on appearances alone. Otherwise, it would prove to be a repeat of the cute boy down in the east wing of the hospital that almost clawed his eyes out.

Maybe he really was just awkward and Matthew could forgive him for that.

\--

Randall's day didn't play out as it normally did.

He woke up, that part was normal, then he ate breakfast- again, normal, but what wasn't normal was the car that pulled up next door. He wasn't expecting a neighbour. He'd never even had one the whole 3 years he'd lived here and wasn't expecting one now, but here come this guy with his boxes and it seemed like he'd be staying for a while.

He first caught glimpse of him when he was tossing out the trash, a little too large to be from his kitchen trash, so he hurriedly tossed it out and ran back inside. It was going to be a challenge to manoeuvre his hobbies around his new neighbour. He only hoped he'd be one of those recluse neighbours that kept to themselves.

Peeking through his thick curtains into the fog of the morning, Randall just caught sight the new arrival as he hauled in a couple of boxes and shopping bags into his house. It was very little to be bringing into a new house, but he figured the house must have come already furnished. He'd never known the former tenants, but he could imagine what they'd be like and all the decor being to the taste of an elderly couple. Floral drapes, lace tablecloths and god forbid, cabinets lined shelf to shelf with little glass and porcelain ornaments.

He pulled himself from the window and made for the front door when the coast was clear, grabbing his regulation museum jacket from where it hung behind the door and exited his house. He couldn't afford a day at work just for a new neighbour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew starts his new job. (Just a filler chapter tbh :/ )

Matthew kicked the tangle of sheets from around his ankles, taking in the first cutting breath of the morning that felt more than uncomfortable in his throat. The air in Canada was a lot more brisk than in Baltimore, he thought, and kind of tasted different too. 

Rolling out of bed, Matthew hobbled onto the plush carpet of his new home and shuffled over to his desk, picking up his work schedule that has in messy script; “CPF : 8:00”. Right, new job, he thought, sliding the small piece of paper into his jacket pocket.

Matthew could remember the talk he had with Dr Frederick Chilton, in his office one morning, accompanied by 4 other members of the staff at the Baltimore State Hospital. Essentially, they were told to pack their belongings and move to a rural town in Canada, to tend to the newest edition to Chilton’s “Undeniable reputation”, The Chilton Psychiatric Facility. Matthew laughed at the name and the sense of superiority and probably arousal that followed for the narcissistic prick.

But so far, life in Canada was kind of how he’d expected it; cold, wet, and just as awe-inspiring – well, as awe-inspiring as something gets when he has to live in a house that smells like old people and hospital grade disinfectant. 

Shuffling into his white nurses’ pants and sort of tying his shoelaces, Matthew hobbled out the front door and clicked into his 2005 Opel Vectra. The car wasn’t really his style and he doubted it’d last long in the cold, but Chilton had them arranged as temporary loan cars to whoever needed them and the hospital wasn’t far anyway.

By the time Matthew has made it to the hospital 10 minutes later, and he was surprised to see the other staff members made the effort to get in this morning rather than his much sought-after morning of just lazing around his home with the heater blasting.

Putting his car into park and shutting off the engine, Matthew could only congratulate the speed in which, the car park and front garden at least, were finished and ready for the first use it’s had in years. Spinning his keys on his pointer finger, he stowed them away in the large pickets of his hospital issue uniform, along with his schedule for the work day and strolled up the newly refurbished front steps and through the clear glass doors with a sway in his step. He almost felt like he was back in highschool with all eyes on him as he sauntered down the large hallway, except this time people weren’t throwing him against the lockers and making his live a living hell.   
Now wasn’t the time to think about highschool. Hell, it was never the time to think about highschool.

\--

Matthew had been given the tasks of documenting all the cells and overseeing the transfer of Baltimore State’s more ‘dangerous’ prisoners. In truth, they were just the bunch that Dr Chilton didn’t want “taking up space” as he announced to Matthew. Chilton wanted the more mediocre patients sent out to Canada and dealt with there, but Chilton would never make a personal trip so he left that task to Matthew.  
As the patients were corralled into their new cells (a little boxier than they were in Baltimore), and medicated for the day, Matthew hung his tag and left for home. He still had unpacking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has like an epiphany yesterday about a great saucy scene but like I can't put it in here het XD. Anyway, Next chapter we get to see Randy :)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for the lanky first paragraph. They'd lengthen out soon.
> 
> Comments/feedback welcome :)


End file.
